List of Tiny'Mon
This is a list of Tiny'Mon in Johnny Test. The Tiny'Mon act is similar to Pokemon. Cuddlebuns Cuddlebuns is known as the lowest-ranked Tiny'mon ever. Cuddlebuns is considered untrainable & can barely fly. It will evolve into Screechereen when loved. Johnny owns it and its evolution may be unique because in Pokemon, Lugia is only one like Screechereen. making his debut.]] Cuddlebuns may be a reference to Magikarp, often considered one of the least powerful Pokemon of all time, which evolves into Gyarados, which is considered to be very strong. Attacks: Mockery Dance: Shakes it's behind at the opponent to irritate them. Heart Scream: Blows a beam of many hearts from it's mouth to faze opponents. Screechereen from Johnny's TinyDex.]] Main article: Screechereen Screechereen is a Tiny'mon that looks like a purple and pink dragon. It is first seen in Johnny'mon. Screechereen is the evolved form of Cuddlebuns (who will evolve when loved). It also seems to have a dark counterpart, Badias. Screechereen has 1100 power points, which is the same as Badias, his evil half. Attacks: Shining Screech: '''Fires a shining beam of blue reverberati Vlcsnap-2010-05-29-23h23m44s236.png|Screechereen screechereennppd.png|Screecheren using Shining Screech. Kadoomerang A Turtle-Boomerang Tiny'mon evolves into Baboomerang. Kadoomerang is based of Squirtle with its turtle looks. He used to be Blast Ketchup's Tiny'Mon. '''Attacks: Laser-Rang: '''Fires a boomerang that inflicts damage on the opponent. '''Mezmo-Rang: Discharges two green boomerangs that squish the opponent between them. Knock-Out Rang: Throws a powerful boomerang that attacks the opponent head on, inflicting great amounts of damage. Flapipillar .]] A flying green caterpillar. It can be found on Johnny's tinydex with a 100 power rating. He looks similar to Caterpie, but with wings. Baboomerang Baboomerang is a baboon from mascot Tiny'mon Crystal and Jade versions. Baboomerang evolves from Kadoomerang. He has 1000 power points. Attacks: Lightning Rang:'''He forms and fires electric boomerang(s) at the opponent. Badias Badias is a Tiny'mon that appears to be a Black & Dark purple dragon. It is evidently a scarier looking version of Screechereen, hence it's more obscure colors & sharp teeth. She has a power rating of 1100. '''Attacks: Astral Ray: '''Fires a red beam of cosmic energy to inflict damage on the enemy '''Double Sting-Ray: Discharges yellow/green laser-beams at the opponent Dukandra evolution of Mymuttdog.(Dukey). Attacks: Lightning Bark: Discharges supersonic rays of electricity Imhisdad Johnny's dad's Tiny'mon name. He evolves into Dadoomerang. Just as strong as Mymuttdog, as they are the weakest Tiny'mons. Dadoomerang Evolved form of Imhisdad. He is also Johnny's dad Hugh Test. Attacks: Grounding 'Rangs: Sends boomerangs at the opponent that temporarily imprison them in the ground. Flare A ant-like purple tiny'mon with eight arms which can also fly. Attacks: Flying-Hit: While flying above the opponents head he hits him with his eight arms Hopmonk Hopmonk is a monkey typed Tiny'mon. It is similiar of Chimchar and hops like Buneary from Pokemon. Attacks: ''' '''Mega Jump: Allows it to jump to high altitudes. This move is often used as it travels. He has 100 power points. Mymuttdog Dukey's Tiny'mon name. He evolves into Dukandra. His evolved form is the strongest. His phase is weak as Imhisdad. Category:Tiny'Mon Category:Parodies